ever happens once
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: "Kumohon, jangan buat segalanya lebih indah dari ini."


_**Disclaimer**_

 _Akatsuki no Yona/Yona of the Dawn© Kusanagi Mizuho_

 _ever happens once_ _© Enamel Illyane_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _Modified canon, pair nggak jelas, balance payah, maybe OOC, typo(s), terdapat diksi yang tidak tepat_

 ** _Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Meski aksesorinya sangat banyak dan berat, Yona merasa ini bukanlah apa-apa. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membantunya menyokong semua itu. Seolah ia pernah menanggung yang lebih berat dari ini.

Ayahnya, Soo Won, bahkan Hak mengatakan kalau ia sudah bertambah dewasa. Bertambah kuat. Ia bukan lagi putri manja yang meringkuk dalan dunia kecilnya. Ia kini telah membentangkan tangannya, mendekap dunia dengan penuh kasih. Apa yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini? Yona juga tidak tahu.

"Tuan Putri, Anda sudah siap?" Min Soo berucap dari luar bilik. Yona sekali lagi mematut dirinya dalam pantulan cermin.

"Aku ke sana, Min Soo," ujarnya mantap. Ia menyikap kain pembatas bilik dan mendapati Min Soo yang tengah terkesiap dengan pandangan tertuju padanya. "Ada apa, Min Soo?"

Yang dipanggil kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Ah, maaf. Anda hanya.. terlihat terlalu siap."

"Benarkah?" adalah respon atas jawaban Min Soo yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. "Aku gemetaran, lho."

Min Soo berbalik membimbing Yona menuju halaman istana. "Tapi mata itu.. Daripada akan menikah, Anda seperti akan menghajar beberapa koruptor. Seperti senang, bersemangat, juga.. kuat."

Jujur saja, Yona agaknya tidak terlalu terkejut atas ucapan Min Soo barusan. Memang benar ia sendiri merasakan perubahan besar pada dirinya. Ia yang awalnya hanya memikirkan masalah rambut, kini lebih sering menyempatkan diri berkeliling Kerajaan untuk menengok beberapa daerah. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Yona juga ingin tahu.

"Nah, Tuan Putri, silahkan.."

Yona melihatnya. Dibalik tirai putih itu, ada ribuan orang berkumpul. Bangsawan, rakyat, bahkan Ayahnya sekalipun bercampur menjadi satu, tanpa dibatasi kasta. Ia senang, melihat banyak sekali rakyatnya yang berkumpul demi menyaksikan pernikahannya. Semuanya berwajah gembira, apalagi Ayahnya. Ia bisa melihat beberapa pedagang setengah mabuk merangkul Ayahnya akrab dan mengucapkan selamat dengan cara lelaki. Atau Hak yang pamer pada beberapa pemuda kalau dirinya adalah karib sang putri.

' _Padahal semuanya lengkap. Tapi kenapa aku merasa kurang begini?'_

Yona menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan semua pemikiran negatifnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga kastil. Matanya terus tertuju pada ujung karpet panjang tempatnya berjalan—ada pendeta di sana. Tersenyum penuh bahagia seolah ialah yang menikah.

Juga Soo Won.

Ya, Yona akhirnya menikahi pria yang selama ini sungguh berharga baginya—yang sangat ia kasihi. Seseorang yang berdiri di sana menunggunya dengan wajahnya yang lembut dan menenangkan.

Yona mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin segera memeluk Soo Won yang entah mengapa begitu dirindukannya. Padahal ia baru dipingit selama tiga hari. Dan itupun ia hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Tapi rasanya seperti menemui kawan lama setelah bertualang ke negeri nan jauh di sana. Sangat… melegakan.

"Dengan ini, kalian berdua telah sah menjadi Raja dan Ratu negeri ini!"

Yona tersadar. Oh, ya ampun. Sudah berapa menit ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya? Upacara berakhir begitu saja baginya. Apa.. yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya? Oh, iya. Berpesta.

"Yona," Soo Won berbisik padanya. Di tengah ucapan selamat dari berbagai orang, agak sulit memang bagi mereka untuk mengobrol berdua.

"Hm-mm?"

"Kau lebih sering melamun hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya pria yang kini adalah suaminya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Yona menggeleng ringan. "Hanya merasa aneh di beberapa tempat."

"A-ah! Benar juga, ya! Ba-bagaimanapu juga, pernikahan antar sepupu itu tidak normal—"

"B-bukan begitu, Soo Won!" potong Yona cepat. "Meski kita baru dipisahkan tiga hari dan aku tidak pergi keluar kamar, tapi entah kenapa saat melihatmu di altar tadi, aku sangat lega. Seperti… bagaimana, ya. Aku merasa seperti baru menemui seseorang yang tidak kutemui selama berbulan-bulan—tidak. Mungkin, malah bertahun-tahun. Seolah aku baru saja pergi berburu naga dengan hanya sebuah panah, dan akhirnya kembali padamu."

Soo Won tertegun di sebelahnya. Pria itu tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Mungkin ia merasa sedang digombali. "Lalu, saat aku melihat kumpulan rakyat tadi, aku merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Seperti ada teman sehidup semati yang tidak datang, begitu."

"Heee… Tapi tadi, aku ada di kerumunan, lho."

"H-H-H-HAK!?" Keduanya sama-sama terlonjak kaget.

"Ini di tengah pesta, kenapa kalian harus kaget begitu?" tanya pria bertombak tersebut. "Lagipula, jahat sekali kau. Aku sudah mencoba mengambil tempat yang paling bisa dilihat olehmu, Putri—ah. _Ratu_."

"Aku melihatmu."

Hak memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Lalu siapa lagi 'teman sehidup semati' yang kau maksud itu? Aku yakin semua kenalanmu di kota datang, kok. Si Yuri itu juga jauh-jauh datang dari Awa."

' _Yuri..'_

"Nah, nah. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu, Yona. Daripada memikirkannya, bagaimana kalau kita juga ikut makan? Ini hari bahagia kita, lho," hibur Soo Won.

"Ya, ya. Tuan Soo Won benar. Kalau kau tidak makan, kulitmu akan keriput seperti nenek-nene~k," goda Hak sambil mengkerutkan wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Makan dan keriput itu tidak ada hubungannya, tahu!" protes Yona.

"Tapi aku senang."

"Soo Won..?"

Soo Won tersenyum ramah pada kedua orang di depannya. "Aku sempat berpikir kalau menikahi Yona dan dijaga Hak adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi sekarang, kita berkumpul di sini, ya.."

Hak menepuk punggung Soo Won dan berucap, "Tuh, 'kan. Apa kubilang. Kau akan jadi raja dan aku akan mengawal kalian berdua sampai mati. Ucapanku ini do'a mujarab, lho."

Yona menatap keduanya. Sebuah pemandangan sederhana yang sangat menenangkan. Seperti menyiram api dalam hatinya. Meniup terbang abu sisanya. Membuatnya berharap selamanya akan seperti ini. Meski ada sedikit perih dalam hatinya—

* * *

—"..na..! Yona! YONA!"

Yona membuka matanya. Segera setelahnya, seluruh badannya terasa sakit. Ia bisa melihat ada seorang lelaki manis yang berwajah panik dan berkeringat deras. _'Siapa..? Ini dimana? Bagaimana... bagaimana dengan pernikahanku dengan Soo Won?'_

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kija terluka parah dan Jea-ha, Shin-Ah serta Hak sepertinya mulai kehabisan akal untuk melawan bandit-bandit itu," jelas pemuda manis tadi seraya mengoleskan sesuatu di beberapa bagian tubuh Yona.

' _Bandit? Bandit apa? Hak kewalahan menangani mereka? Jea-ha, Shin-Ah dan Kija itu siapa?'_

"Zeno! Tolong olesi obat ini dan jaga Yona. Aku akan memberitahu yang lain sekalian membantu mereka!"

Yona masih linglung. Orang yang mengolesi obat padanya kini berganti. Menjadi seorang pemuda berambut mekar dengan wajah secerah mentari. "Nona, tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kemudian, sekelebat bayangan masuk ke dalam ingatannya—membuat kepalanya cukup berdenyut. Ada gambaran perjalanan mereka yang tiba-tiba diserang bandit, dilanjutkan imaji seorang pemuda dengan wajah secerah mentari, kemudian ada ia yang memanah mati seseorang di atas perahu, desa dengan penduduk yang berpakaian sama, pendeta ceroboh dan air mancur, dan—

"S-Soo.. Won…?"

—dan gambaran seorang Soo Won yang terciprat darah, pedang berbau anyir, serta ayahnya yang terbaring tak bernyawa.

"Nona? Ada apa?"

Yona sadar. Ia kembali pada kenyataan. Kembali pada dunianya yang penuh kenekatan serta pertaruhan hidup dan mati. Ia bukan seorang putri yang tinggal di istana. Ia bukan seorang putri yang hari ini menikah. Ia tidak hidup sebahagia itu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sebagai gantinya, ia hidup. Ia _masih_ dan _akan_ terus hidup. Ia akan melepas anak panahnya sebanyak apapun jika itu menjamin nyawanya dan rekan-rekannya. Ia kini menjalani hidup seperti itu.

Yona bangkit, meraih panahnya dan mengelap darah yang masih mengalir lewat sisi bibirnya. "Zeno, bisa tolong kau rawat Kija? Lukaku tidak parah dan aku masih bisa bergerak. Aku akan membantu mereka."

"...baik, Nona."

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Saya terlalu bersemangat, ya.. =v= akhirnya bisa nimbus 1k words.. /nangis terharu/ Ini prestasi yang membanggakan! Harus diabadikan! /lebay ish/

Baidewei, saya author baru di sini. Bae pertama saya Soo Won yang berakhir jadi tokoh "antagonis". Bae favorit saya Kija karena cute is love cute is life. Total jumlah bae? Banyak. Silahkan PM untuk info lebih lanjut..

Saat ini saya galau menentukan OTP karena Hak dan Soo Won sama-sama osananajimi-nya Yona. _But I think Hak deserve Yona more_. Biar Soo Won sama saya aja sini.. /hush/

 _Hati-hati tukang nyampah udah masuk fandom kesayangan kalian,_

 _-Enamel Illyane._


End file.
